Amnesia
by WhenTheIceBreaks
Summary: An unfortunate accident leads Hiccup to forget who Astrid is. (One Shot)


"Astrid?"

Astrid's head suddenly shot upwards, her eyes finding Hiccup standing in front of her. She squinted as the morning sun hit her sleepy eyes.

"You ready?" He asked, smirking at her. "Unless you'd like to finish your nap first."

The girl pulled her body out of it's uncomfortable position hunched over the wooden table inside her house, stretching out her stiff limbs tiredly. "What are we doing again?" She asked, her mind still foggy from the heavy sleep she'd so easily fallen into.

"Dragon racing." Hiccup said, all too amused by her current state. "You know, that thing that we do practically every day-"

"Got it." Astrid replied, pushing the chair back rapidly as she stood up and grabbed her saddle.

Hiccup followed as they mounted their dragons and headed into the clearest of blue skies. They rode the wind and laughed as they played tricks on each other to push the other behind, never feeling like these games got old.

Stormfly dove as fast as she could down to the finish line they'd set out, too easily falling in front of Toothless and Hiccup.

"I win again!" Astrid cheered, smiling at Hiccup in satisfaction.

The boy put on a disappointed scowl and threw it in her direction. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you did."

Astrid stopped her self-praise as she watched him, curious suspicion suddenly appearing in her mix of emotions. "Did you let me win?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe."

The blonde let out a frustrated huff. "No, no I won fair and square. I beat you. Just admit it."

"Sure, of course you did." Hiccup showed a devilish smile.

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "That's it. We're re-doing the race. No holding back!"

Hiccup laughed. "If you insist."

With that they both took off back into the open sky, shooting off at speeds no one knew could be possible. Toothless easily pushed ahead of Stormfly but surprisingly she did well at keeping up. They dove through the mountains and weaved through peaks at lightning speeds, brushing snow off them by their toes. As the four passed through a clearing as long as an airway strip, Astrid pulled Stormfly closer to the boy and his dragon.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup yelled to her over the wind.

"No holding back!" The girl shouted competitively, suddenly bending with her dragon into a spinning twist right under Toothless and out the other side, appearing swiftly in the air next to him again.

Hiccup turned his head rapidly to see them. "Whoa!" He shouted excitedly, leaning his face down to Toothless' ear. "Want to try that, bud?"

The nightfury growled aggressively, showing he felt just as competitive and ready to match the two. Then with a shift of Hiccup's foot, Toothless mimicked Stormfly's movements exactly.

Astrid watched excitedly, looking up just in time to see that the clearing was about to end and only a rocky mountain side awaited them. "Hiccup, watch out!" Astrid screamed as loud as she could before pulling Stormfly upward, just missing the mountain side by a hair's distance. But because of the way they had twisted and dove lower, Toothless smashed into the mountain side back first. Hiccup hit first and was crushed under the weight of Toothless' impact.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried, fear and tears filling her face as she watched this happen. Stormfly flew down to them as fast as her wings could carry her. They landed and Astrid jumped off, running to the boy that was hanging loosely off of Toothless' back. "Hiccup? Hiccup?!" Her entire body was shaking now as she unstrapped him from the dragon's back.

He was still breathing but she couldn't tell how long that would still be. She drug Hiccup onto Stormfly's back and took off. Toothless followed them back to the village on foot, pushing himself forward hurriedly with his wings.

—-

Astrid sat beside Hiccup's bed, her face never leaving her hands once. The only thing she'd felt since they'd made it back to Berk was pure guilt. This was her fault. Hiccup hadn't woken in four days and everyone began to wonder if he would ever wake at all. Then suddenly a faint cough came from the boy's lips. Astrid's face shot up from her hands and she saw his eyes flutter open weakly. "Hiccup!" She exclaimed, jumping to his side and taking his hand in hers.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at her. "Where am I?"

"You're at home, safe and sound." Astrid said, smiling bigger than she ever had. "How are you feeling?"

But Hiccup still seemed befuddled. "F-fine." He replied, coughing some more.

Just then Stoick came in with Gothi. "Son!" He bellowed happily, running to his side.

"Dad…" Hiccup smiled. "Who…who is this?" His eyes motioned to Astrid.

Everyone paused and their smiles faded. Stoick let out a small laugh. "Astrid? Oh, come on now, Hiccup. Don't joke with us now. We all had quite the scare."

Hiccup looked unswayed from his confusion, and suddenly a sinking feeling hit everyone in the room.

"H-Hiccup…" Astrid let out a quick disbelieving sigh. "Don't you know who I am?" She tightened her grip on his hand, just to feel Hiccup pull away from her. She looked around in desperate confusion and hurt. "No…no you have to remember me!"

Gothi put a soft hand to the Astrid's shoulder, pulling her gently away from Hiccup. She tried so hard to hold back the tears she felt gathering around her eyelids, but they fell down her cheeks anyway in endless streams. Then she turned on her heels and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her. "H-he doesn't remember me…he doesn't know who I am." She said to herself, almost not believing what she was saying. Her hands entangled themselves in her hair and pulled at it stressfully. "He doesn't remember me…"

—

Days passed and nothing changed. Hiccup seemed to remember everyone but her. He was healing just fine and was soon back on his feet and back out riding Toothless, except this time Astrid wasn't asked to join.

"He even remembers who Snotlout is. Snotlout!" Astrid fumed, pacing around the Thorston's kitchen perpetually.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Ruffnut pondered. "You get a free pass to move on from him with no hard feelings."

"I don't want to move on from him, I want us to be the way we were before." She replied. "I just need to figure out a way to make him remember me. Some kind of trigger or something."

"You did punch him a lot." Ruffnut mused.

"That's it! He'll definitely remember me then!"

"I was kidding…" Her friend mumbled, but Astrid was too taken with that thought to hear her. And with that the girl bolted out the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruffnut shouted after her.

"To beat up Hiccup!"

Astrid hurried as fast as she could over to the Chief's house. She pounded on the door with her fist as hard as she could. "Hiccup!" She yelled.

Stoick opened the door and stepped outside, shutting it behind him. "What are you doing, Astrid?"

"I need to make him remember me, and I think I have an idea how." She replied, still trying to catch her breath.

Stoick cocked an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to punch him!"

The Chief sighed and put a hand to his thick brow, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Gothi said we need to coax him out of this memory loss."

Astrid nodded agreeably.

"Gently." Stoick finished.

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's been a week and half and he still has no idea who I am. I think we're past 'gently'."

"Astrid-" Stoick began, just before he was cut off by the door opening behind him.

Hiccup stepped out beside his father and looked at Astrid politely. "Hi."

Astrid shot a quick look at Stoick and then back at the boy. Without another thought she threw her fist into Hiccup's shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "What- what are you doing?!"

"Do you remember me now?" Astrid's entire character had turned wild and frustrated as she stared at the boy in expectation.

Hiccup still shook his head, holding his arm where she hit it defensively. "No!"

Anger and frustration completely overtook her then and she began throwing a series of punches into his arms and chest and gut. Hiccup's face locked with defensive confusion as he tried to block her punches, backing up into the house as Astrid followed and continued to punch him. "Remember me now? Remember me now?" She yelled at him.

"Would you just-" Hiccup blocked another punch and then felt her other fist hit his arm in the meantime. "Stop it! What are you even doing?!"

"Ugh! For Thor's sake!" Astrid shouted. "Just remember who I am!"

And just then she had used all her might and anger and pushed him backwards. He fell to the floor and his head came in contact with a pillar supporting the roof, creating a loud thunk that seemed to deafen the entire room.

"H-Hiccup?" Astrid whispered, staring at the boy in relived horror.

After a moment Hiccup blinked a few times and moved his hand up to rub the back of his sore head. "Astrid?"

Both Stoick and Astrid's eyes widened. "Son, do you know who this is?" His father asked, helping the boy off the ground.

"Uh, yeah. This is Astrid. Do _you_ know who this is, Dad?"

Stoick let out a boisterous laugh, slapping his son on the back. "Good to have you completely back."

Hiccup smiled with a hint of amused confusion playing on his face and turned to Astrid, suddenly seeing her run toward him and throw her arms around him. "Whoa, what's this for?" He asked, hugging her back.

"Don't ever forget me again, okay?" She said, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

Hiccup pulled away and looked at her seriously. "I could never forget you."

A smile broke out on Astrid's face and she pulled him into a kiss.

"I know." She whispered.


End file.
